


On the Hotness of Booster

by Eliyes



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/389376.html">poisonivory wanted</a> fic where Ted was pursuing Booster, since the reverse was predominant in fandom at the time. This was my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hotness of Booster

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as commentfic on Livejournal July 23, 2008.

   


Booster Gold was hot. His costume and his smile were as bright as sunlight, his voice could melt Ted into a puddle. He made Ted think of atmospheric re-entry and friction and _friction with Booster_ , and then Ted got a little hot himself and had to distract himself or else take a time-out.  
  
 _God,_ was he hot.  
  
He was built like-- And he moved so-- And that costume just _clung_ way more than spandex or even latex-- He _always smelled nice._  
  
But even in civvies, he was gorgeous, unselfconscious, a golden-haired godling from the future who, like Ted, didn't have any powers. At first he figured Booster probably would be completely together in his own time, and he usually did a good job faking it for the media, but it was very different knowing him in person. Especially once he told Ted his background, and it turned out he'd _always_ faked it. He had apparently studied this time period, but no historical record is accurate. He sometimes got this lost little boy look on his face that made Ted want to do bad, bad things to him.  
  
So, okay, he took advantage of his naïveté once or a hundred times. The only one who really called him on it was Bea, but like _she_ could talk! And Ted had Booster's back.  
  
Not just for the fabulous view, either.  
  
He hadn't been hit with attraction for a guy quite this strongly since... a long time ago. It went _way_ beyond the physical -- Booster had faults, and sometimes he really ticked Ted off, but he was one of the most _loyal_ men Ted had ever met.  
  
The thing was, Booster would forgive Ted way too much, go along with him even if he had misgivings, catch him when he fell and try to get him to stay healthy, cheer his mad inventions and his favourite football teams -- he was great. It was wildly tempting. Ted was always pushing, pushing to see how much he could get away with. It always shocked him to find a limit and then have Booster pull him past it. Pull him _closer_ , physically and emotionally.  
  
He'd never been this close to anyone before in his _life_ , which was a little scary only not, because Booster didn't see it as strange at all.  
  
Somehow, sex never got involved. Ted was interested -- truthfully, Ted wanted to climb Booster like ladder half the time, and sometimes it took a lot of willpower and a clever diversion to keep himself from just humping him or something equally ridiculous. Every now and then Ted tried to banish Booster from his fantasies, but it never worked, and if he behaved any different Booster didn't notice.  
  
He became depressingly certain that Booster was straight after all. Some careful questioning revealed that he really didn't get this time periods views on sexuality, was just basing his definition of "acceptable behaviour" from his studies -- which were mostly based around the _sixties_ \-- and learning experience. And he definitely liked women.  
  
Ted figured people were just a lot more _open_ in the future. He mentioned this one morning after an all-night coffee-and-research bender loosened his control of his tongue. Booster choked on his orange juice and then slid to his knees on the kitchen floor, laughing and coughing. When he got his breath back, he explained that the time he came from was actually pretty repressed and subdued. It only took a second for Ted to realise that Booster's extroversion was probably a reaction against his upbringing.  
  
Ted stepped right into Booster's personal space, which he did pretty often anyway, slinging an arm around his arm, fully aware that neither of them was wearing much more than a bathrobe.  
  
"So, if we stood like this in your time --"  
  
Booster looked at him sideways, a smile quirking his lips.  
  
"We couldn't, in public -- but this is _us_. We would _anyway_."  
  
"Yeah," Ted agreed, and decided that maybe he _would_ see if Booster would let him push past this limit as well.

   



End file.
